Kagome's Diary II: Karma Chameleon
by Sarah M. Radcliffe
Summary: Sequel of Kagome's Diary I: Kagome's death affected everyone, especially Inuyasha. His hatred for Keitaro is starting to sink inside Keitaro's heart. What will happen if the sudden feeling of being hated, lurds Keitaro to betray his family and the people
1. I: Sad Days Fort Nights

Chapter 1: Sad Day, Scary Night

**Authors Note:**

_Hello everyone! Oh my gosh, I'm very happy that my first Inuyasha fanfic, Kagome's Diary, was such a hit. I just hope this one really goes after it. Well, this is the last but not least one of Kagome's Diaries. Now, enjoy! The story will continue from the preview I showed in the last chapter of Kagome's Diary I._

As Keitaro trudged down the steep hill, hearing his wooden sandals, beat the ground on his way down. As he got closer to the cabin, he glanced at Sango who was slowly waxing off her hiratsu. Sango had a certain expression on her face, seemed as though she was worried. She continually glanced to the side, as though looking for something…or maybe someone.

Keitaro skipped towards her, ending at her side, she quickly jumped, breathing hardly, as though scared.

"You… are such a saucy boy!" she panted, clutching onto her shirt.

Keitaro noticed how pallor Sango's face became. He walked up to her, gently caressing her arm that lay hopelessly on her side.

Sango began to breath normal again. She glanced down at Keitaro and smiled warmly.

"I was looking for you. Where have you been"? Sango asked, as she knelt in front of him, beginning to fix his newly sewed monk robe, made by Miroku.

"I was playing in the hill." he muttered, and scoffed at how Sango treated him. "Stop, Sango!"

Sango slowly stood, giggling slightly as she picked up her hiratsu. She began to walk towards the cabin, before stopping. She looked back, and sighed.

"You are only 5 years of age. You need to remember that you were born a little weaker than your sister. And U promised your mother --"

" '_… that I would take care of you_' yes, I know, Sango. But, I can take care of myself." he said as he walked towards her side.

She smiled once more, before patting his head softly. "Go inside." she nudged him playfully. "You know how your dad gets."

Keitaro looked down, "Yes, I know."

He felt Sango move away from him. Keitaro reached out to grab her sleeves, before she got any farther.

"Why does he hate me?" Keitaro asked, feeling hot tears run down his eyes.

Sango sighed deeply, not as though she were angry, but with sadness. Keitaro knew she felt the same way.

She walked back towards him and knelt once again in front of him, wiping his small tears away.

"He doesn't hate you. He just--" Sango stopped as she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see Inuyasha staring down at her.

**Inuyasha POV**

Inuyasha glared down onto Sango as she held Keitaro's hands. He cleared his throat, signifying his anger.

Sango stood, softening down her wool skirt before holding Keitaro's hands again.

"What is the meaning of this?" Inuyasha asked irritably as he tapped his foot onto the ground.

Keitaro's head lowered as he began to sob silently. Inuyasha rolled his eyes impatiently and grabbed Keitaro by the arm firmly.

"It's passed your time. Get inside, and join your sister. She is by far sleeping…" Inuyasha eyed Sango, "… and you're still outside chatting."

Keitaro freed his hand from Inuyasha's firm grasp, and began to walked towards the cabin, his head still low, and his ears fluttering in the chilly cold wind.

As Keitaro's steps faded away, Inuyasha turned to Sango who gave him a look of pure disgust.

"How could you treat Keitaro, your son, like that?" Sango asked with a hint of anger in her voice, it rang inside Inuyasha's ears like a knife cutting into his skin.

"Whatever I do… or say to my son…is none of your business, wench." he growled, walking back into the cabin, ignoring Sango's protests.

_If only she knew…every time I scream at Keitaro… a part of me screams for freedom… the part of me… the part of me being a father…a real father._

**(A/N: Uh… not the best work, but hey, its fine. Ill update later!)**


	2. II: Shinobu's First Care

Chapter II: Shinobu's First Care

Keitaro stirred in his sleep, mumbling slurred words. He would weep a few times, so quietly, no one would hear him. He would yell a couple of times, but no one would hear him.

In his dreams, he would smile, cry, laugh, or even scream. They would be happy, and at times, sad, but it would always be with his mother.

_Kagome… mommy…_

Keitaro felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He snapped his eyes open and began to breath heavily, as though coming up from the water.

"Its okay, Keitaro." Sango's warm voice cleared his mind.

He looked to the side to see Sango getting a damp cloth from a bucket that stood next to the door.

She came back and slowly laid the cloth on Keitaro's head. "You are boiling hot. Maybe it's a fever. I can't really tell yet, I would have to wait for Kaede. But, she is not here tonight, nor the next morning."

Keitaro opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. It felt as though someone stole his voice.

He just blinked to confirm he heard her.

Sango bent down and kissed his cheek.

"You are so cute…" she caressed his small dog ears and gave them a playful tug. "Now go back to sleep, you need it."

She stood up and walked out of the cabin. Just then, Keitaro realized that it was already day. When the door opened, a crack of light entered the cabin, almost blinding him.

_I don't wanna sleep… I wanna get up…_

He began to rise from the floor, before he heard a soft tapping on the door.

Thinking it was Sango, he laid down on his back again and closed his eyes. The door opened slowly, Keitaro began to breath slowly, pretending to sleep.

"Don't pretend you're asleep with me." an annoying, high-pitched voice said at the door. "We're twins, I know you're not asleep."

Keitaro opened his eyes. He growled silently as his eyes laid on Shinobu who leaned back on the wall, giving him a smirking expression.

"'He's sick. A high fever, I think. I would prefer him to rest.', Sango said. Ha! I don't think you're sick at all…" Shinobu walked towards him. "you're just seeking for attention…"

Anger erupted inside Keitaro, he felt as though he wanted to grab Shinobu by the neck and…

"I…I'm …" he couldn't even speak. His throat was tired. Maybe, he was really sick.

Shinobu sat down next to his futon and sighed. "Even if you were sick, be a man and suck it up." she raised her hand and began to gaze at her nails.

Shinobu looked at Keitaro and her smirk expression dropped.

"Gosh, you're red like a tomato… and you're sweating like mad…" she furrowed her eyebrows and rested her raised hand on his forehead.

Her eyes popped and she took her hand back.

"You're really hot!" she stood up and began to look around the room for the bucket. "I know I saw it…--aha!" she went to the bucket, then stopped, and went back to Keitaro. She grabbed the cloth from his head and went back to the bucket.

_What is she …doing?_

Shinobu returned back to his side and laid the cloth on his head, the cloth newly damped with colder water.  
She carefully fixed its side, making sure it touched his fore-head. She then quickly grabbed her sheets, from the other side of the cabin and brought them to him, covering him up to his waist.

"Here…" she tucked him in and sighed, still sitting at his side. "Gosh…why didn't you tell me you were so sick?"

Keitaro gazed at her, wanting to speak, but couldn't. He just cleared his throat, hoping it would help him to use his voice.

'I… c-coul-dnt." he gorged.

Shinobu looked down and raised up from the floor. She began to walk towards the door.

Keitaro gasped silently, he wanted to thank her, but couldn't. His voice wasn't up to it.

As Shinobu reached the door, she looked back at him and gave him a short smile. She exited the cabin, closing the door slowly behind her.

The first time ever, his sister really care for him…

_Thank you, Shinobu._


End file.
